A Present for Yami Yuugi
by Loverly Light
Summary: Bakura is doing some online shopping, and is incredibly frustrated when he can't find what he's looking for. A Christmas fic, yay!


Disclaimer: Need to remember these more often. Anyway, don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Mai and Yami would SO be together already. And Jonouchi and Anzu. And Seto and Ishizu. And Theif Bakura and Isis. AND...

A Present for Yami Yuugi

Bakura growled, tapping the keyboard incessantly with one finger. He had been searching for what seemed like _forever_, but was actually more like half-an-hour. One would think being sealed in the Ring for several Millennia would teach him a lesson in patience, but Bakura was stubborn. Therefore, he was beginning to feel more and more like smashing the monitor in. If it weren't for the fact Ryou'd force him to buy a new one, he would have done it ten minutes ago.

Bakura's head flopped onto the keyboard. He had searched Amazon, e-Bay, Half-dot-com, all of the Internet shopping sites he could think of. But the search always came up the same: zero results.

Bakura's head shot up and glared at the screen. Why had he even agreed to this anyway? Ah yes, his pride. Anything Yami was willing to do, he could do.

But, Christmas presents?

-flashback-

"Bakura, we've been talking."

Bakura raised his head from the knife he was sharpening. There was his host, but… Bakura's eyes narrowed.

There was Yuugi and the Pharaoh.

"What are _they_ doing here?" The yami snapped.

"Bakura, just listen!" Yuugi broke in. The kid was nearly bouncing in excitement. Bakura sighed and leaned back in his chair. Fine, he'd let the little light's gibber to him, and then he could get back to work.

"What." He said flatly.

"Well, we were talking it over, and…" Here Ryou broke into a grin. "We want you and Yami to have a truce."

"A… truce."

"Yeah!" Yuugi piped up. "Just for this week. Christmas is on Thursday, so if you guys could just promise to be friends from now until next Saturday it would be great!"

"Well, reasonably civil at least." Ryou added, knowing Bakura would never agree to "friends".

"…And, what do I get out of this?" Bakura asked, folding his arms.

"Well, you wouldn't have to worry about getting sent to the Shadow Realm again."

Bakura glared at his hikari, who only grinned back. "Come on, Bakura, please? Yami's already agreed to it, and besides, it's Christmas, you know? You guys shouldn't fight during Christmas."

Bakura sighed at the two pairs of eyes pleading with him. He knew he'd regret this, he just knew it…

"Fine." He snapped. "One week. Then I kill the Pharaoh."

"I'm sure," Yami commented dryly, speaking up for the first time, matching Bakura's glare.

"Come on, guys, reasonably civil?" Yuugi reminded, and the two bit back their scowls.

"And," Ryou added, "You guys should each buy presents for everyone else too. Including each other."

Bakura opened his mouth to protest, but was too slow.

"Ryou, that's asking too much!" Yami objected. "I can't give a present to _him_!"

"Why not? Look, Anzu's having a party for us all at her house Christmas Eve, right? We should just all buy presents to give to everyone there. Yamis included."

Yami sighed. "Very well, Ryou… I suppose that'll be fine…"

The two hikaris beamed at each other, then spun on Bakura.

"Hey, if he can do it, I can!" Bakura yelled, only realizing a second later he had agreed to giving gifts to everyone in Yuugi's gang.

-end flashback-

Bakura was barely tolerating buying presents for Honda, Jonouchi, Anzu and Yuugi, but he just about drew the line at giving something to _Yami_. Seriously, they were almost literally at each other's throats the rest of the year. Not to mention he had no idea what to get for the other spirit. Had being the operative word. He heard Ryou idly singing some song while hanging decorations around the apartment, and it had giving Bakura an idea.

As much as he hated to admit it, what Ryou was singing about actually sounded kinda cool. Or if not cool, at least helpful. Or interesting. Or something to help torment Yuugi's yami with.

So now he knew _what_ he wanted to get the other spirit, he just had no idea how to find it.

He glanced over at his host, who was sitting at the far end of the table in the room, wrapping the presents, except for the one he was going to give Bakura. That had been wrapped earlier. Bakura didn't know why the boy had bothered; _he _was certainly not going to give _Ryou_ a present. Ryou had just smiled and said it didn't matter.

A thought ran through Bakura's head, but he quickly brushed it away and resumed pecking at the keyboard. Like he was gonna ask Ryou for help…

"Need any help, Bakura?"

Bakura swung his head up to find Ryou standing next to him. The boy smiled.

"It looked like you were having some trouble. Could I help."

Bakura sighed.

"Okay Ryou, I didn't want to stoop so low, but… do you know where I can find these elusive boughs of folly?"

Ryou gave his yami a confused look. "Um… there are some bushes not to far from here, and I'm sure we could cut some—"

"Folly doesn't grow on bushes, foolish hikari." Bakura snipped impatiently. Was Ryou trying to be unhelpful or was he just acting like an idiot because he was one?

Ryou blinked. "Folly?"

"Yes." Bakura rolled his eyes. "You were singing about them just the other day, so I would assume you'd know something about it."

"…It's _holly_, yami."

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Boughs of _holly_," Ryou repeated, emphasizing the break between the last two words. "Not folly, holly. You know, like 'The holly and the ivy'?"

"…Never heard of it before."

Ryou sighed. "What would boughs of folly _be_, anyway?"

"I don't know. I was assuming you did. But in the very least, they sounded fun."

"…Fun."

"Yes. Folly is one of the best gifts you can give someone else!"

Ryou raised an eyebrow. "Why would someone _want_ folly?"

"They wouldn't! That's the point!"

Ryou shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Now I have no present for Yami." Bakura pouted. "Do I _have_ to get him something?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Where are the colored pencils?"

"Huh?"

Bakura grinned devilishly. "I thought I'd make him something… personal… h-ha ha…"

Ryou's gave his yami a flat glare. "Bakura, I heard the laugh. You better not draw a picture of him dying a horrible death or anything…" Ryou warned as he grabbed the colored pencils and handed them over.

"Of course not, Ryou!" Bakura snapped as he grabbed a piece of paper. "Only of Yuugi."

"That's even worse! No!" Ryou yelled, snatching the paper away.

"Why won't you let me give Yami a present? You told me to…"

"Look, just…" Ryou sighed. "Can't you stop fighting for one week? Give him a serious present. What would you like him to give you for Christmas? That might give you some ideas."

Bakura glanced down at his chest, then grabbed the Millenium Ring and held it tightly. "NO WAY am I giving him my Millenium Item!"

Ryou shook his head. "Fine, draw a picture, do whatever you want. Just don't have it be a veiled threat." At the way Bakura's face lit up, Ryou quickly amended, "And not an overt threat either!"

Bakura pouted slightly, but snatched the paper back from his hikari and sat down at the table. Ryou walked back to the other side and continued wrapping the presents.

Although Bakura was trying to think how many different things he could draw that would somehow rub in Yami's face how he didn't remember his own name, his thoughts kept straying to the song Ryou had sung, and the explanation. Something still didn't seem quite right…

"Ryou?"

"Hmm?"

"Who's Holly?"

* * *

Author's notes: Merry Christmas! And yes, I know I should have worked the other Deck the Halls joke into there ("It should be "you'll see the blazing before us", not "see the blazing you'll before us"! And what's on fire, anyway?") but I couldn't think of a good way to. ^^" Anyway, yup, there is a sequel coming up, which involves the party and a little of Christmas Day at Ryou's apartment, and it's all written (written more than a week ago, actually, along with this) and I'm going to post it tomorrow. It also has humor, but it also has some fluffy bits.


End file.
